The color wheel
by dareyoutomove234
Summary: "Uhm what's your favorite color?""Black."Sakura paled immediately but shook it off in seconds; then with a determined look on her face she smiled and said "I don't think so Sasuke-kun pick another one."


**Hey you guys I'm back! *gasp* Two stories in one day! That's a first! This one isn't about Shikamaru and Ino today it's about my favorite couple Sasuke and Sakura!**

**I hope you like it I got the inspiration during my Housing and Interior Design class. This really isn't about love or anything more of a friendship type of thing. You'll understand why when you read it! By the way Sasuke and Sakura are already together… In a weird twisted way.. I suppose…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Sighing after a hard day's work of being in school; Sakura Haruno walked into the parking lot to her beloved Sasuke-kun. She sees him leaning against his new shiny _black_ car. Remembering what she had learned in her design class, she put her bag down and looked around for that one paper. After a few minutes she found it read over this one particular paragraph; her face went grim for a few seconds then shook her head.

Walking over to Sasuke she gave him a smile; he looked at her with a strange look on his face but nodded his head. "Say Sasuke-kun I have a question."

"Hn. What is it?"

"Uhm what's your favorite color?"

"Black."

Sakura paled immediately but shook it off in seconds; then with a determined look on her face she smiled and said "I don't think so Sasuke-kun pick another one."

"What?" he hissed at her.

Laughing to herself she realized he was so protective of everything, after a few moments of thinking what she should say to him she spoke quickly.

"Well Sasuke-kun, today in design class I got this paper that talked about colors and how it reflected your personality and you see the color black said that if you like black you are sophisticated, mysterious and dramatic. You are dignified and keep to yourself. You maybe unhappy with how things are, but aren't quite certain how you can change existing circumstances. A young child who chooses black exclusively may be depressed."

Sasuke looked at her if she were crazy "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Sasuke-kun don't you see, many of those things are true about you and I'm guessing you liked black when you were little since that's all you ever wear and buy with things! You must be depressed! Oh gosh I thought you were happy, how could've I been so blind to all this?"

"Sakura those things don't mean anything."

By now Sakura had thrown herself on the ground and was wailing about how her precious Sasuke-kun was depressed. Sasuke face palmed himself in his mind; seriously what was wrong with this girl. People were freaking staring at him this was so embarrassing and he wasn't depressed either; he'd just have to prove it.

Looking around the parking lot he saw Naruto and Hinata walking around, calling them over the couple looked at him then at Sakura.

"Uhm S-Sasuke-san what's w-wrong with S-Sakura-C-chan?"

"She got some paper about colors and thinks I'm depressed. I'm trying to prove her wrong."  
"Uh Sakura-Chan could you stop rolling on the ground your embarrassing me *cough* I mean all of us"

"Huh oh sure Naruto; haha sorry I did go a little over dramatic."

"Yeah we can tell."

"S-Sasuke-san w-what's your f-favorite color?"

"Black."

Immediately Hinata's face paled; earlier that day Sakura and her were in design class and they got that paper. Sakura had complained about how her favorite color wasn't just or something like that. She also remembered how Sakura complained about how she didn't know what her boyfriend's favorite color was and she hoped it wasn't black because it basically described him.

A hand was waving in front of Hinata's face, blinking she gave a small smile and told Sasuke how she agreed with Sakura. Of course Naruto being dense as ever decided that Sasuke must change his favorite color so that way he would never be depressed. Sakura hit him in the head and Hinata explained that, that wasn't possible because once you chose that color you couldn't change it. Sighing Sasuke didn't know what to do. He'd prove them wrong, really he would, and no way could a color describe what their personality was like.

"Hinata what's your favorite color."

Jumping at the voice that hadn't spoken in a while she blushed and said white.

"Sakura what does the paper say?"

"Uhm it says if you like white you expect to be happy most of the time. Your personality is light, good and pure. You have a sense of innocence about you. You seek perfection and expect others to do the same, which sometimes make you appear cold. Yup that's Hinata alright."

"Not-uh Sakura-Chan not the last sentence but everything else is correct!"

"True very true..."

"Dobe what's yours?"

"Well teme if you must know its yellow and orange."

"S-Sakura-Chan what d-does it say?"

"It says if your favorite color is yellow you are intellectual and drawn toward the new and modern. High spirited, cheerful, and idealistic best describe your personality. You are vivacious, extroverted and comedic. You have strong opinions and can stubborn. You live by high standards and give sound advice."

"T-that overall sounds like Naruto-kun."

"Ne Sakura-Chan what about orange?"

"Uhm it says if your favorite color is orange you are unique. You are friendly and get along well with others. You radiate warmth and inspire those you are with. You tend to be social and drawn to groups of people. You are the hearth of the home and grateful for family and friends. Now that is dead-on what Naruto is all about."

"Hn. That's interesting."

"I wonder what my color says."

Everyone jumped and looked at the two people joining their conversation.

"Nenji? W-what are you doing here?"

"Well you were supposed to meet us but you never came." piped Tenten.

"Sorry the teme called us over, we're talking about colors and how Sasuke is depressed."

"Damnmit Naruto I'm not depressed."

"Hey can I see the paper Sakura?"  
"Sure Tenten he's black."

"Oh I can see why you think he's depressed well we can get ya help buddy."

"Shut up Tenten."

"Aw come don't need to get your panties in a bundle teme."

"Say that again, I'll kill you."

"Shhh Sasuke-kun, Nenji what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is brown Sakura-san."

"Oh okay it says if you like brown you are likely to be seen as stable an unchanging. You are self-disciplined, conscientious and dependable. You like the rugged outdoors and the ultra natural. You are warm comfortable, intimate and accepting. Yeah another dead-on I see!"

"T-Tenten what's yours?"

"Mine, well I like Red!"

"Ohhh good choice Tenten it says if your favorite color is red, you want to be part of the action and are quite impulsive. Outspoken, quick-tempered and intense are words that describe your personality. In a crowd you are dynamic and noticeable. If you are not careful you can become overbearing. You are emotional, exciting and athletic. You give your opinion whether others agree with you or not. Life for you must be lived to the fullest."

"Amen I knew the color red would stick with me!"

"What's going on here? Forehead what's up my girl?"

"Well pig we're talking about our favorite colors."

"Oh so is Sasuke's black?"

"Y-yes Ino it is."

"So sad really but the color red stuck with me!"

"Ohhh what a shame don't you think Shika?"

"Sure."

"What the fuck? Why is everyone talking about me today?"

"Sasuke-kun your mother seriously needs to wash your mouth with soap!"

-Insert eye twitch here-

"Sooo pig what's your favorite color?"

"EXCUSE ME I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND! BEST FRIENDS KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EACH OTHER!"

"Okay, okay I know I should know it's blue anyways; it says if blue is your favorite color you are cautious, conservative and sensitive to the needs of others. Your basic need for harmony often thrusts you into the roll of peace maker. Words that best describe you are business-like, calm, and capable. You are loyal, trustworthy friend, but expressing your emotions in a relationship is difficult for you. Yup that's you pig!"

"Tch how?"

"Sasuke-kun you need to be her BEST friend to know this about Ino."

"Hey Nara what about you?"

"It's probably purple."

"Hey forehead let me read some of this."

"Hmp fine."

"Oh Shika this says if you like purple you are creative! You consider yourself unique and you set your self apart from others. You are an artist at heart. Scheduling and mundane tasks bore you. You can frequently be found daydreaming and would actually prefer fantasy than reality. While you seek cultural events and luxury, you do not put yourself out to serve humanity. Many inventors claim purple as their favorite color; tch whatever."

"Now, now Ino don't be jealous."

"See Sasuke-kun all the colors match everyone's personality!"

"I beg to differ Sakura what's your favorite color?"

"Well if you must know it's green and I already know what the paper says; if your favorite color is green, you are fresh, friendly and natural. You are persistent, well balanced and stable. The environment is important in your life and you like things basic to the point of being simple. As a friend you are frank, sensitive, affectionate and loyal. Well what do you think Sasuke? Do you think that fits my personality?"

"I think so."

"So see how I'm worried that you're depressed."

"But I'm not depressed, Sakura."

"Heh yeah right teme!"

"Shut up dobe and Sakura trust me I'm not depressed. Did any of you look at the top of the paper? It says in the last sentence while this information should NOT be taken too seriously, it is fun to consider."

"Oh haha I didn't read that part."

"N-neither did I..."

"Well you guys Shika and I gotta go."

"Hinata, Naruto, Tenten we must get going we've spent to much to time here. Your father is going to wonder where you are Hinata."

"H-hai!"

"Don't forget Naruto her father still wants to meet you."

"Damn I forgot. How do I look?"

"Stupid, now let's get going."

"That's harsh Tenten, yo Nenji how did Hinata's father ever approve of Tenten?"

"She used her good girl act on him."  
"Maybe if I use my good boy act he'll like me."

"I highly doubt that, lets get going; bye Sakura and Sasuke!"

"Haha hi Sasuke, uhm are you mad at me?"

"*sighs* No I'm not I was but after a while it just ridiculous."

"Oh okay; so you sure you're not depressed?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"I love you?"

"*sighs* whatever lets get going."

"You're supposed to say you love me to."

"I. Love. You. Happy?"

"No."

"Sakura…"

"Kidding, kidding."

"Aa."

"Hey at least we know what colors mean!"

"Yup because that totally helps you in real life."

**Hehe I'm done! Okay near the end it was a babble of weird things going on in my head. I never end my stories right. So the colors I didn't put in were pink and blue/green. Pink was if you liked pink you are probably laid back and carefree. You may be somewhat sheltered and innocent, or you wish you were. Words that describe you are shy, romantic, and feminine; you are gentle, almost to the point of being weak. You have a calming effect on those around you and people who need a friend seek you out. Uhm blue/green was if your favorite color was blue/green you are sensitive and need loving care and adoration from others, but you maintain your independence. Showing emotion is difficult for you and others perceive you as self-centered. You have excellent taste and a mature look.**

**So yeah I hope you liked the story. I didn't really have a plot for this it just came to me in class and I decided just to write what came to mind. I tried to put everyone in it but it was a tad bit hard. I would've written more but I'm leaving in like 30 minutes haha…uhm so yeah that's it byeee!**

**Reviews are what make me write!**

**~Lily**


End file.
